Pokemon Truth or Dare!
by LittleMissFlowerCakes
Summary: Welcome to Pokémon Truth or Dare! This is where my OC co-host Luna and I will be hosting a Pokémon Truth or Dare show! The shippings will be: Ikarishipping YAY, Contestshipping and Pokeshipping. Rate and Review your dares and questions!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: LittleMissFlowerCakes does not own Pokémon ( sadly D: ) if she did there would be ALOT of Ikarishipping**

**Hello I'm Flower and this is Pokémon Truth or Dare! Now this is my first ever Fanfiction so it probably wont be the best but you know whatever. Okay lets me our victim- I mean contestants yeah ermm contestants!**

**(...) - Audience**

***...* - Action**

**Me:** Introducing Drew also known as grasshead!

**( Fangirls scream and audience applauds )**

**Drew:** HEY! Don't you dare say that about my hair!

**Me:** Whatever, our next victim is Paul!

**( Audience boos and hisses )**

**Paul:** Did you just say victim? * Looks very suspicous *

**Me:** No of course not!

**Paul:** Yes you did I heard you!

**Me:** Typhlosion use Blast Burn on Paul * Throws Typhlosion's Pokeball in the air *

**Paul:** Electi- wait what! Where's Electivire's Pokeball? WAIT! Where are all my Pokeballs?!

**Me:** Oh I took everyone's Pokémon so they wouldn't be able to escape the torcher chambe- I mean the studio... Anywho, lets meet are next contestant! Come on in Ash!

**Ash:** Hey Paul, hey Drew, hey Flower! * Somehow is eating a plate of cookies *

**Me:** Where did you get those cookies?

**Ash:** Internet?

**Me:** O-kay... Lets meet our next contestant May!

**( Audience applauds and cheers )**

**May:** Hi Flower! It's great to be here! Oh... Grasshead's here? * Gives Drew a death glare *

**Drew:** Oh, hello April. I guess you couldn't keep away? * Smirks and flips his grass hair *

**( Fangirls are fainting everywhere and some of them are being rushed to hospital )**

**May:** Why I oughtta! * Is about to hit Drew *

**Me:** * Holds May back and tapes her to her seat * Lets meet our next contestant Dawn!

**( Audience applauds and a lot of the boys wolf whistle causing Paul to get very angry VERY quickly )**

**Dawn:** Hey Everyone! It's so great to be here! It's going to be so much fun!

**Paul:** Troublesome, do you really think it's going to be fun?

**Dawn:** For the last time my name is Dawn! D-A-W-N!

**Paul:** Whatever.

**Me:** Ahh young love.

**Dawn and Paul:** WHAT?!

**Me:** Nothing! Lets meet our final contestant Misty!

**( Audience applauds )**

**Misty:** Hello Flower and hello to everybody else.

**Ash:** Hey Misty! * is now eating a bowl of waffles *

**Me and Misty:** Ash where did you get those waffles?

**Ash:** Internet?

**Misty:** Ash I know you didn't get them from the Internet.

**Ash:** You're right I didn't! I got them from that girl over there! * Looks ashamed *

**Me:** Luna? What are you doing here?

**Luna:** I was bored so I decided to be your co-host!

**Me:** Well okay! * Me and Luna give eachother a very British high five and then evilly laugh *

**Me and Luna:** We're going to kill them! * Fire burns in their eyes *

**Everybody accept us:** YOU'RE GONNA KILL US?!

**Me and Luna:** No of course not! * Sweat drops *

**Luna**: That's it for this chapter please rate and review your dares and questions!

**Well I think that went well! Anywho, Luna is my OC so I'm just gonna tell you what she looks like. She has long aqua blue hair and bright pink eyes, she wears a black jumper, black beanie, ripped skinny jeans and black sneakers. As for me I have longish brown hair dark brown eyes and I wear a white hoodie with a Pokeball on it and black leggings with black sneakers. In the next chapter I'll be using my dares and questions because I probably wont get many reviews but feel free to send your dares and questions in anyway!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter of Pokémon Truth or Dare! Enjoy! This is just a little note for RedHoodLover I see alot of people doing these fanfics in script form but if I do get reported I'll change it right away :) anywho, on with the show!**

_**Name: Talking is slanted**__ -_ **Phone call**

**Me:** Welcome back everyone!

**Luna:** This is the second chapter of Pokemon Truth or Dare!

**Paul:** Whoop dee fricken doo

**Dawn:** Shut up Paul!

**Luna:** Ok, our first questions and dares are from **AliceBaskerville123**!

**Just some questions to ask them:**

**Misty where do you get your mallet?**

**Drew what's the real reason you give May roses?**

**Paul would you rather be gay (I have nothing against homosexuals) or make out with Dawn?**

**Dares for them:**

**Ash and May I dare you to stuff your faces full of hot sauce and marshmallows**

**Dawn I dare you to sit on Paul's lap for at least 1 hour and see what happens XD**

**Me:** Ok, lets answer those questions! Misty where do you get your mallet?

**Misty:** Phyduck

**Ash:** Really?

**Misty:** Yeah

**Luna:** Moving on, Drew whats the real reason you give may roses?

**Drew:** Ermm I give them to her because ermm I know she likes red and she looks good in red. * Is blushing as red as one of his roses *

**May:** Wow thanks * Is also blushing *

**Me:** So Paul would you rather be gay or make out with Dawn?

**Paul:** Do I have to answer this?

**Me and Luna:** YES!

**Paul:** I would make out with troublesome

**Dawn:** The name is D-A-W-N Dawn!

**Paul:** Hmp

**Luna:** Time for the dares! Ash and May stuff your faces with hot sauce and marshmallows

**Ash and May: **Ok! * They do it and ask for some more *

**Me:** That was ermm interesting, anywho Dawn you have to sit on Paul's lap for an hour!

**Dawn:** WHAT! Why?!

**Luna:** Because the reviewer said so!

**Dawn:** Fine! * Sits on Paul's lap for an hour and when the hour is over she is blushing like crazy *

**( Audience wolf whistles and Paul threatens to kill them which then leads to Paul being attacked by Typhlosion )**

**Me:** Our next questions and dares come from **Pokegirlsil**!

**OK FIRST truths :**  
**Paul why are you so emotionless?**  
**May, who do you Like More Ash or Drew? **  
**Misty where did you get your Mallet?**  
**Now dares: **  
**I dare Drew to kiss May or else he has to hug May for the entire Chapter **  
**I dare Dawn to tell Paul her feelings toward him.**  
**Ash I dare you to ask out Misty that's all.**  
**Pokegirl out**

**Luna:** This is going to be awesome! Now Paul, why are you so emotionless?

**Paul:** I'm not emotionless I just don't show my feelings as much as other people

**Ash:** Paul you don't show your feelings at all

**Paul:** * Glares at Ash *

**Me:** Ok, May who do you like more Ash or Drew?

**May:** Well Ash is one of my best friends but I don't love him and Drew is just a rival

**Me:** Are you sure about Drew? * Winks *

**May:** Yes I'm sure!

**Luna:** Next question, Misty where did you get your mallet?

**Misty:** I got my mallet from my sister Daisy

**Luna:** Daisy had a mallet?

**Misty:** Yeah she used it on Violet and Lilly

**Me:** Ok... Now It's time for dares! Drew you must kiss May or you have to hug her for the whole chapter!

**Drew:** I'm not kissing "The Beast"

**May:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE BEAST?!

**Me:** Kiss or you have to hug "The Beast" for the whole chapter!

**Drew:** Fine! * Kisses May and blushes *

**May:** * Borrows Misty's mallet and hits Drew *

**Luna:** Dawn you have to tell your feelings about Paul

**Dawn:** Do I have to?

**Luna:** YES!

**Dawn:** Ok, Paul I think you're a heartless jerk

**Paul:** Gee, thanks troublesome * Rolls his eyes *

**Dawn:** But I do think you're a great trainer and kinda cute

**Me:** Oh my god! I always wished you would say that! Anywho, our last dare is for Ash to ask misty out

**Ash:** Misty will you go out with me?

**Misty:** Ok! Lets go to ermm that Cafe with the great food!

**Ash:** YAY! Me and Misty should go out more! * Smiles his usual goofy smile *

**Luna:** So dense. Okay, our next and last reviewer for this chapter is **RedHoodLover**!

**Drew, I dare you to let May cook you a meal. And then you must eat it. With no complaints.**  
**Misty, how do you pull a mallet out of thin air?**  
**Ash, I dare you to kiss Dawn. Then stay in the same room with Paul for at least an hour.**  
**Paul, why do you have purple hair?**  
**May, do you keep the roses Drew gives you?**  
**Dawn, I dare you to prank call Brock, pretending to be a Nurse Joy.**

**Me:** Okay, Drew let May cook you a meal with no complaints

**Drew:** I'll probably get food poisoning!

**May:** Hey! I'm a great cook and I'll proove it! * Cooks Drew a meal and Drew eats it and uses all his might not to complain *

**Luna:** How was the meal Drew?

**Drew:** Don't ask

**Luna:** Misty how do you pull a mallet out of thin air?

**Misty:** Like I said, Phyduck gives it to me

**Me:** Ash you have to kiss Dawn and then stay in the same room as Paul for atleast an hour

**Ash:** * Kisses Dawn and goes into a room with Paul for an hour *

**Me:** I would like to inform everybody that Paul has knocked Ash out cold and Ash wont be here for the rest of the chapter

**Luna:** Poor Ash, anyway Paul why do you have purple hair?

**Paul:** It's in my genes

**Me:** Okay, May do you keep the roses Drew gives you?

**May:** Yeah I do, I think they're really pretty

**Luna:** Aww how sweet. Now Dawn you have to prank call Brock pretending to be Nurse Joy

**Dawn:** This is going to be awesome!

_**Dawn: * Does a very good Nurse Joy impression * Hello Brock this is Nurse Joy**_

_**Brock: NURSE JOY! I knew one day you would come to your senses and call me!**_

_**Dawn: Brock my love I would like to meet you at the Pewter City Pokémon Centre**_

_**Brock: I'll be there right away my beautiful Nurse Joy!**_

**Me:** That was a very good Nurse Joy impression Dawn, I wonder what will happen to Brock?

**Luna:** You'll have to find out in the next chapter! Thank you for reading Pokemon Truth or Dare!

**Me and Luna:** Bye everyone don't stop reviewing your dares and questions!

**Well that chapter was really fun to write! As you probably have noticed I used the reviewers dares because guess what? We got reviewers! So I would like to say a massive thanks to the reviewers and keep reviewing! See you in the next chapter! * Me, Luna and Typhlosion wave and everyone else is eating delicious ice cream except Paul because he's a meanie ***


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the third chapter of Pokémon Truth or Dare! We have got alot of reviews and I'm so happy! In this chapter Luna will be giving every person who favourited this story a Pokémon egg that turns into any Pokémon they want. Enjoy the chapter! A little note to RedHoodLover thanks for caring and being a friendly reviewer!**

**( Slanted writing ) = Translation**

**Me:** Hello my faithful reviewers! Welcome back to Pokemon Truth or Dare!

**( Audience cheers and throws apples at Paul )**

**Luna:** Time to give out the Pokemon eggs! First one goes to **elvisfan994**!

*** elvis receives his egg and it hatches into a female Ralts ***

**Luna:** Next egg goes to **theLoversTheDeamersAndMable**

*** Mable receives her egg and it hatches into a mystery Pokémon ***

**Luna:** This egg goes to **Pokegirlsil**!

*** Poke receives her egg and it hatches into a mystery Pokémon ***

**Luna:** The last egg goes to **AliceBaskerville123**!

*** Alice receives her egg and it hatches into a Phione ***

**Me:** Well now that's over lets get on with the dares!

**IchigoHatake**

**Can I make up a few truth/dare questions? If so:**  
**Dare:**  
**For May to wear a bikini the whole chapter**  
**Ash to talk backwards for all his questions (add in translation for those who can't read backwards)**  
**And for Misty to use her mallet on the person she hates most**  
**Finally, for Paul and Dawn to play the pocky game**  
**Truth:**  
**May, if you had to marry someone in the room, who would it be and why?**  
**Dawn, do you think Paul is hot?**  
**Drew, why do you always flip your hair?**

**Luna:** Okay on with the dares! May you have to wear a bikini for the whole chapter

**May:** NO WAY!

**Luna:** You have to the reviewer said so

**May:** Fine! * Puts on a red and white spotty bikini *

**Drew:** * Jaw drops to the floor *

**May:** I feel humiliated!

**Me:** No one cares! Ash you have to talk backwards for all your questions starting now!

**Ash:** Ko **_( Ok )_**

**Luna:** Misty you ahve to use your mallet on the person you hate the most

**Misty:** Ok! * Hits Paul instantly *

**Paul:** Hey! Why does everyone always hit me?!

**Misty:** Because everyone hates you

**Me:** * Mumbles * Except Dawn because she loves you

**Dawn:** What was that?

**Me:** Nothing! Now Paul and Dawn you must play the Pocky Game

**Dawn and Paul:** NO!

**Me: **You have to!

*** Finally Dawn and Paul give in and play the Pocky Game, they fight for the last bit of Pocky meaning they have to kiss and they " share love " for about 2 minutes ***

**Luna:** Aww I love Ikarishipping!

**Ash:** Driew os er'uoY **_( You're so weird )_**

**Luna:** Who cares? Anyway time for questions! May if you had to marry someone in the room who would it be?

**May:** Well I wouldn't marry Ash because he's my best friend, I wouldn't marry Paul because I would have to face Dawn's wrath... So I would probably marry Drew!

**Drew:** I knew it, I'm just too sexy!

**Me:** Yeah sure... Anyway Dawn do you think Paul is hot?

**Dawn:** Yeah sorta maybe

**Misty:** Dawn actually means " YES YES YES "

**Dawn:** No I don't!

**Luna:** I agree with Misty! Now for the last question, Drew why do you always flip your hair?

**Drew:** Because I like making fangirls faint * flips his hair *

**( Fangirls are fainting all over the place )**

**Me:** Don't worry everyone, we have doctors attending to the fangirls. Now it's time for more questions and dares!

**elvisfan994**

**Have Paul listen to Nyan Cat for an hour.**

**Luna:** I like you're thinking * pushes Paul into her bedroom where Nyan Cat is playing *

**Ash:** Luap Roop **_( Poor Paul )_**

**Luna:** Meh

*** Paul is let out of the room after an hour ***

**Luna:** WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ROOM?!

**Paul:** I sorta when insane after 2 minutes and tore it apart

**Luna:** Lets just move on

**RedHoodLover**

**Drew, where do you get those roses?**  
**May, I dare you to cut off Misty's ponytail.**  
**Misty, I dare you to whisper for the rest of the chapter and never raise your voice.**  
**Paul, I dare you to dance in the middle of the room for at least a minute.**  
**Ash, why are you shorter than every girl you've ever travelled with?**  
**Dawn, would you rather face the wrath of Misty or May?**

**Me:** Lets begin! Drew where do you get those roses?

**Drew:** My Roserade gives them to me

**Misty:** But isn't your Roserade in its Pokeball?

**Drew:** Yeah

**Luna:** Ok... May you have to cut off Misty's ponytail

**May:** Ok! * Cuts off Misty's ponytail *

**Luna:** Misty before you scream your dare is that you have to whisper and not raise your voice for the whole chapter!

**Misty:** * Whispers * I'm gonna kill you May

**Me:** You can kill her in the next chapter Misty! Anywho, Paul you have to dance in the middle of the room for atleast a minute

**Paul:** Will this torture ever end?

**Me:** Probably not! * Smiles *

*** Paul does gangnam style and then returns to his seat ***

**Paul:** Tell anyone at it will be your funeral!

**Luna:** You don't scare me. Ash now it's time for your question, why are you shorter then every girl you've traveled with?

**Ash:** ?llams taht yllaer I ma **_( Am I really that small )_**

**Me:** Can't understand a word you're saying, moving on! Dawn would you rather face the wrath of May or Misty?

**Dawn:** Well Misty has a mallet and I don't want her messing up my hair so May

**Me:** Time for more reviews!

**Olivia-Ivy**

**Everyone but Drew: I dare you to call Drew 'Cabbage Head' for the whole chapter**

**Drew: I date you not to get mad**

**Misty: Have you ever had a crush on Brock or Gary?**

**Pikachu: Why do you like ketchup so much?**

**Luna:** Everyone time to call Drew Cabbage Head! * Sticks her tongue out at Cabbage Head *

**Everyone but Drew and Paul:** YAY!

**Luna:** Paul why didn't you shout yay?

**Paul:** Because I'm not pathetic

**Me: **Ignore Paul everyone, Cabbage Head you can't get mad at people for calling you Cabbage Head

**Drew:** Fine

**Luna:** Misty have you ever had a crush on Drew or Gary?

**Misty:** Nope never

**Dawn:** She only has eyes for Ash

**Misty:** * Hits Dawn with her mallet *

**Dawn:** OW!

**Me:** This question is for Pikachu but he isn't here because I took everyone's Pokémon so they couldn't escape the torcher chambe-studio I mean studio!

**Ash:** uhcakiP rof noitseuq eht rewsna dluoc I **_( I could answer the question for Pikachu )_**

**Me:** We can't understand Ash so I'll just have to ask Pikachu! * goes into the room with all the Pokémon and comes back *

**May:** What did he say?

**Me:** He said " YOU HAVE KETCHUP?! "

*** Everyone sweat drops ***

**Me:** Anyway time for more reviews!

**theLoversTheDeamersAndMable**

**Bring in Serena and dare her to kiss Ash**

**Luna:** Time for our special guest for this chapter: Serena!

**Serena:** Hello everybody! * Waves politely *

**Luna:** Serena for your dare you have to kiss Ash

**Serena:** YAY! * Kisses Ash *

**Ash:** ?uoy knaht mmre **_( Ermm thank you? )_**

**Serena:** Why is he talking like that?

**Misty:** He has to talk backwards * Is gonna have a fit of range anytime soon *

**Luna:** Misty you're not allowed to shout! Anyway, we have some extra dares from **elvisfan994**!

**Give Ash a muffin and have him say muffin button**

**First have someone ask him where did you get that muffin.**

**And then someone says we don't have a muffin button then Ash says then where did I get this muffin.**

**Me:** Very interesting. Ash time for you to do your dare!

**Ash:** * Has a muffin in his hand * Nottub niffum **_( Muffin button )_**

*** Apparently Luna can now understand what Ash says ***

**Luna:** He said " Muffin button "

**Everyone accept Ash:** We don't have a muffin button!

**Ash:** niffum siht sseug I did erehw? **_( Where did I get this muffin? )_**

**Luna:** He said " Where did I get this muffin? "

**Frankie:** I gave it to him!

**Me and Luna:** Frankie what are you doing here?

**Frankie:** I got bored

**Me:** Well I already have a co-host so you can't be mine if that was what you were thinking

**Frankie:** Darn it

**Luna:** I guess he can just pop up in randomly in chapters

**Me:** Yeah

**Luna:** Well that's it for this chapter!

**Frankie:** See ya next chapter!

**Me:** That's my line!

**Another end to another chapter! Frankie is another one of my OC's so I'll tell you what he looks like. He has black hair and blue eyes, his hair completely cover one of his eyes. He always wears skinny jeans a black and white striped jumper and black vans. A big thanks to everyone who reviwed! Also review what Pokemon you got in your egg!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 people! I never though this story would get so popular but it did! I'm so grateful to all you great reviewers. In this chapter more Pokémon eggs will be given out to the people that favourited this story. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: LittleMIssFlowerCakes does not own Pokémon or the songs that are used/mentioned in this chapter.**

**Me:** Welcome back everyone!

**Luna:** I'm so excited, I just can't hide it!

**Frankie:** Luna why are you singing?

**Luna:** Why are you here?

**Me:** He pops up randomly in chapters

**Luna:** Right! Now leave!

**Me:** Frankie before you go my reviewer RedHoodLover thinks you're cute

**Frankie:** RedHoodLover you're awesome! * Does the Peace Symbol and goes back to his room *

**Ash:** When did Frankie get his own room?

**Misty:** I think it was in the last chapter

**Serena:** Yeah he was building it after the chapter had been published

**Paul:** Girl who loves Ash what are you doing here?

**Serena:** The name's Serena and actually I have some dares!

**Drew:** Wow congratulations

**May and Dawn:** Luna you need to give out the eggs!

**Luna:** Oh yeah! The first egg goes to **RedHoodLover**!

*** Red receives her egg and it hatches into an Eevee ***

**Luna:** Next egg goes to **storyLover58**!

*** Story receives their egg and it hatches into a mystery Pokémon ***

**Luna:** The last egg goes to **AnnaGabrielle**!

*** Anna receives her egg and it hatches into a mystery Pokémon ***

**Luna:** Time for the first review!

**elvisfan994**

**Have Paul listen to Friday by Rebecca Black and Call Me Maybe then Dodge Traffic**

**Have Ash sing free fall by Tom Petty **

**Put Misty in a tank of Bug Pokémon.**

**Me:** Well Paul better go to Luna's room * pushes Paul into Luna's room where all the songs are playing *

*** He comes out after 15 minutes ***

**Me:** How was it?

**Paul:** I will kill you elvis

**Me:** Typhlosion use Blast Burn on Paul! * Throws Typhlosion's Pokeball in the air *

*** Paul gets attacked by Typhlosion and then sits back in his seat with his usual cold expression ***

**Luna:** That was too funny! By the way Ash you have to sing "Free Fall" by Tom Petty

**Ash:** Ok! * Sings Free Fall very badly and gets booed back to his seat but not before Serena gives him a hug for trying *

**Me:** Misty you have to go in that tank full of Bug Pokémon

**Misty:** NO!

**Me:** You're going in!

*** Typhlosion picks her up and puts her into the tank ***

**Luna:** How long is she going to be in there?

**Me:** I don't know, reviewer never said.

**Luna:** An hour?

**Me:** Agreed

*** Misty comes out after an hour shivering and hitting invisible Bug Pokémon with her mallet ***

**Dawn:** Misty are you ok?

**Misty:** Bug Pokémon, Bug Pokémon everywhere * she goes to her seat and sits down still hitting invisible Bug Pokémon *

**Me:** Ermm time for our next reviewer!

**theLoversTheDreamersAndMable**

**Can I be a host ?**  
**And**  
**Serena has to confess her feelings for Ash**

**Ash I want you to say to Misty and mean it**  
**"Misty I like Serena more so keep dreaming "**  
**And Serena gets to preform either of these to Misty**  
**A. Shave her head **  
**Or**  
**B. Go to her chair and kiss Ash for 30 min. **  
**Or both!**

**Me:** I'm sorry Mable but you can't be a host because I already have Luna

**Luna:** Lets start these dares! Serena confess your feelings for Ash

**Serena:** Ash I love you! I've always loved you! My heart beats a million times faster when I'm near you! * Hearts are now in her eyes *

**Drew and May:** Great, a female version of Brock

**Me:** Ash you have to say to Misty " Misty I like Serena more so keep dreaming " and you have to mean it!

**Ash:** Misty I like Serena more so keep dreaming! * Hugs Serena to proove it *

**Luna:** Serena you can either shave Misty's hair or go to her chair and kiss Ash for 30 minutes

**Serena:** Hmm, I'm gonna do both!

**Misty:** * Gets her mallet and hits Serena VERY hard *

**Me:** Serena has been rushed to our Hospital and she will only come back if she has a dare

**Dawn and Paul:** You have a hospital now?

**Me:** Yeah because of all the "accidents". Anywho, time for some more reviews!

**AnnaGabrielle**

**Hi! I already found this show pretty interesting.. Just kidding! I love it! Now I like to announce my *ahem* dares :**

**Ash - I dare you to get Misty's mallet and hit someone *cough* Paul *cough* that you dislike.**  
**Misty - Retrieve your mallet and hit Serena (if she's still there) until she gets kicked out or more likely get hit out.**  
**May - Act like Drew.**  
**Drew - Act like May.**  
**Paul - Dress up like Harley and act like him.**  
**Dawn - I like you so much so I just want you to just sit back and relax. And have this Popcorn and this Piplup and Buneary plushies.**

**Ok. That's for now! Bye! See you again. *Evil laugh for Paul***

**Luna:** Anna your dares are awesome! Ok, lets begin! Ash you have to get Misty's mallet and hit someone you dislike

**Ash:** * Instantly hits Paul and goes to the hospital and hits Serena an dthen comes back with a plate of brownies *

**Me:** Ooooh you hit Serena aswell! Now Misty you have to hit Serena with your mallet!

**Misty:** Gladly! * Goes to the hospital and hits Serena *

**Me:** Everyone Serena is now in Intensive Care

**Luna:** Who cares? May you have to act like Drew and Drew you have to act like May

**May:** Ok! Hi my name is Drew and I love annoying people, I have so many fangirls and I pull roses out of my fat butt * Flips her hair and smirks like Drew would do *

**Drew:** * Glares at May *. Hi! My name is May and I'm such an annoying little brat and I can't even control my own Munchlax!

**Me:** Very good. Now Paul you have to dress up like Harley and act like him

**Paul:** I swear to god I'm gonna kill your reviewers

*** Typhlosion is out of his Pokeball and is glaring at Paul ***

**Paul:** Fine! I'll so the stupid dare * Goes into Luna's room and changes into Harley's clothes *

**Everyone but Paul:** Oh my god! * Are laughing uncontrolably *

**Paul:** * Does a very good Harley impression * Hi May sweetheart, I see you're still with your boy toys. Ha ha ha, I'm so gay and I'm such a bad coordinator, ha ha ha

**May:** That was actually really accurate

**Paul:** I'm changing now * Gets dressed into his normal clothes *

**Luna:** Dawn all you have to do is sit back and relax and have this popcorn, Piplup plushie and Buneary pushie

**Dawn:** Anna you're so awesome! * Waves her popcorn in Ash's face and eats it happily *

Luna: I wish I had popcorn... Time for more reviews!

**storyLover58**

**Haha XD Nice one. I might have a few dares and truths question...**  
**Truths :**  
**- Drew, why is your hair green?**  
**- May, why can you eat so much but never get fat?**  
**- Dawn, do you like Ash? If so, why?**  
**- Misty, in your travel, who do you think is cutest?**

**Dares :**  
**-May, I dare you to sing a song called : I Won't Lose by KAORI.**  
**- Dawn, I dare you to flirt with Paul in the whole chapter.**  
**- Misty, I dare you to wear a lipstick and never take it off for the rest of the chapter.**

**Me:** These are some amazing dares! Ok lets start, Drew why is your hair green?

**Drew:** Why is everyone obsessed with my hair?!

**May:** Because it's green

**Drew:** So?

**May:** Green's just weird

**Drew:** That's rich coming from you

**Luna:** Lets move on before May sends Drew to the hospital! Okay May why do you eat so much but never get fat?

**May:** I don't know, I mean the stomach wants what the stomach wants

**Me:** Dawn do you like Ash? If so why?

**Dawn:** I like Ash as a friend but not as a boyfriend if I did I would have Misty and Serena to deal with

**Luna:** Or just because you love Paul...

**Dawn:** WHAT?!

**Luna:** Nothing! Nothing! Moving swiftly on! May you have to sing "I Won't Lose" by KAORI

**May:** * Sings the song very badly *

**Everyone except May:** That was terrible!

**( Audience cracks up laughing )**

**Me:** * Wipes tears of laughter from her eyes * Dawn, you have to flirt with Paul the whole chapter!

**( Ikarishippers are now cheering. The moment has finally come )**

**Dawn:** Do I have to?

**Me and Luna and all the Ikarishippers:** YES!

**Dawn:** Fine * Pouts like a 5 year old *

**Luna:** You have to wear lipstick for the whole chapter

**Misty:** I hate lipstick!

*** Luna forcefully puts some of her purple lipstick on Misty ***

**Dawn:** Paul I would love to see what you would like with lipstick on... Especially mine. * Pokes his nose *

**Paul:** Oh dear Jesus save me

**Luna:** Time for some more reviews! There's so many!

**RedHoodLover**

**Your OC boy sounds cute... ugh, I need to stop Fangirling... awesome job on the chapter! Um, probably Eevee for the Pokémon egg.**

**Drew, how come none of May's roses have never pricked her finger?**  
**Paul, I dare you to wear Dawn's hat for the rest of the chapter.**  
**Ash, I dare you to hit Misty with her own mallet.**  
**Dawn, I dare you to be Paul's cheerleader 24/7.**  
**Misty, why don't you ever wear a dress?**  
**May, are you scared of Harley?**

**Me:** Drew how comes May's roses have never pricked her finger?

**Drew:** Because they're thorn less Roses from my Roserade NOT my butt

**May:** Sure...

**Luna:** Paul you have to wear Dawn's hat for the rest of the chapter!

**Dawn:** Here let me put it on for you... Baby * Puts her hat on Paul *

**Paul:** Never hit a woman, never hit a woman

**Me:** Ash you have to hit Misty with her own mallet

**Ash:** YAY! Payback time! * Hits Misty with her mallet *

**Misty:** * Viciously attacks Ash with her mallet which she took back *

**Luna:** Play nicely you two! Dawn you have to be Paul's cheerleader 24/7

**Dawn:** This will be so much fun... Right Paul-ie? * Wraps her arms around Paul's neck *

**Paul:** I have to wear her hat, and now she has to flirt AND be my cheerleader!

**Me:** Misty why don't you ever wear a dress?

**Misty:** Personally I don't like them, they're too girly and frilly and they're just stupid

**Luna:** May are you scared of Harley?

**May:** Yes! God he's a creepy dude...

**Luna:** New dares and questions!

**Undercover**

**Ok so...**

**Misty: I dare you to be locked in a closet with Ash (your mallet will be taken away) for 15 minutes and see what unfolds *evil grin* oh and no food in there for Ash**  
**May: I dare you to answer yes to everything Drew asks you **  
**Dawn: I dare you to try and make Paul smile/laugh**

**MWAHAHAHA let the magic unfold!**

**Me:** Misty you're gonna be locked in a closet with Ash and I'll be taking your mallet * takes Misty's mallet and locks it in her room *

**Misty and Ash:** Well this is gonna be akward * Typhlosion shoves them into the Closet of Doom and Destiny *

*** 15 minutes have passed and the Poke couple have been let out, Misty's hair is now a mess and Ash's clothes have been ripped ***

**Luna:** Better not ask what when on in there. Now May you have to say yes to everything Drew asks you

**May:** Ok

**Drew:** Am I sexy? * Smirks *

**May:** Yes

**Drew:** Are you one of my fangirls?

**May:** Yes

**Drew:** Are you a Snorlax?

**May:** Yes! * Glares at Drew *

**Me:** Dawn you have to try and make Paul smile/laugh

**Dawn:** Ok! Hey Paul, I'm like the button on my top and you're the guy who rips me off * Winks *

**Paul:** * Burst out laughing * That was so pathetic

**Dawn:** But you are laughing, baby

**Paul:** Laughing time is over now shut up

**Me:** Now It's time for more reviews!

**Sevipertone**

**Can I be a host of this show? If yes, Flower can have my shiny Dragonite that knows Ice Beam, Thunderpunch, Flamethrower and Dragonbreath. As for my dares:**

**Dawn: Inflate May like a balloon with a helium tank**  
**Misty: Dress up like Freddy Krueger and scare Paul**  
**Drew: Get locked in the closet and make out with Dawn. :)**

**Me:** Sorry Sevipertone like I said I already have Luna as my co-host

**Luna:** Alrighty, Dawn here's the helium tank and well get on with it

**Dawn:** * Inflates May * May you look so stupid!

*** May is now floating away and we're sending Luna's Espeon to go get her ***

**Me:** Misty dress up like Freddy Krueger and scare Paul

**Misty:** * Puts on the Freddy Krueger costume * Hello... Paul

**Paul:** * Turns around * OH SWEET JESUS!

**Misty:** * Takes off the costume * Ha! Paul is actually scared of soemthing!

**Luna:** Drew you have to be locked in the Closet of Doom and Destiny and make out with Dawn

**Drew and Dawn:** NO!

**Luna:** * Pushes them into the closet *

*** Drew and Dawn have been let out, Paul is now holding Drew up by his collar ans saying "Bad Words" to him ***

**Luna:** * Picks up Espeon * Thanks Espeon for getting May back. Now It's time for more reviews!

**AliceBaskerville123**

**Yay! My dares (And truths) got put in! **

**Ash go the rest of the chapter without wearing underpants**  
**Drew stay only in your underpants for the rest of the chapter**  
**Get May in a Pikachu cosplay and make her drink 5 bottles of ketchup**  
**Paul must make out with a teddy bear for 10 minutes and say Dawn's name when kissing it**  
**Dawn must freeze her bra and wear it for the rest of her chapter**

**Me:** Ash go the rest of the chapter without wearing underpants and Drew go the rest fo the chapter in just your underpants

*** The boys do what they're told, Drew's Fangirls are now screaming and throwing roses at him ***

**Luna:** May dress up as Piakchu and drink 5 bottles of Ketchup

**May:** * Changes into Pikachu costume * This costume is so cute! *

**Me:** Everybody May has been rushed to our hospital because "apparently" 5 bottles of ketchup isn't good for you. Anywho, Paul makeout with a teddy bear for 10 minutes and say Dawn's name while kissing it

**Paul:** This show is getting weirder and weirder * Makes out with teddy bear for 10 minutes when he's done, Dawn is still "attempting" to flirt with him *

**Luna:** Dawn you have to freeze your bra and wear it for the rest of the chapter

**Dawn:** I bet my little Paul would like to that * winks and takes off her top so she's just in a bra and her skirt *

**Me:** Time for the last review!

**TerraxAqua**

**Misty - Do you really like being barefoot so much? why (not) ?**

**Ash - Give her a foot massage :)**

**Luna:** Misty do you really like being barefoot so much why/why not?

**Misty:** I'm not always barefoot only when I'm swimming. I like being barefoot because it helps me feel "at one with the water"

**Me:** Ash give Misty a foot massage

**Ash:** * Gives Misty a foot massage and yeah..*

**Frankie:** That's it for this chapter, see ya next time!

**Me and Luna:** Stop stealing our lines!

**Well, that was the longest chapter ever! There were so many reviews! Thank you guys so much for reviewing and tell me what Pokemon you got in your eggs. * Frankie winks at RedHoodLover and Luna punches him in the stomach ***


	5. Chapter 5

**Looky here It's chapter 5! I'm actually really surprised about the amount of reviews and favourites this story is getting, considering It's my first Fanfic. Luna will be giving out more eggs this chapter! Before you start reading just a little note Serena will not chapter 6 she was only supposed to be a 1 chapter character. Now that's over, enjoy the story!**

**_LittleMissFlowerCakes_**** - Phone call**

**Me:** We're back! Back in the New York groove!

*** Disco ball has come out of no where and everyone dancing except for Paul because he doesn't dance ***

**Luna:** Ok guys we have to stop dancing so I can give out an egg. This egg goes **destinyflareon**!

*** Destiny receives their egg and it hatches into a mystery Pokémon ***

**Frankie:** On with the dares! * Winks at RedHoodLover *

**Me:** That's my line! * Pushes Frankie back into his room *

**Tsukuyomi**

**Ash: If you could capture one Legendary Pokémon, which one will you choose? (You cannot say none of them.)**  
**Misty: Why do you have a fear of Bug type Pokémon?**  
**Dawn: How would you feel if Pokémon Hunter J survived the incident at Lake Valor?**  
**Drew: Prank call Barry.**  
**Misty: Stay in a room with Bug type Pokémon for at least 5 minutes.**  
**Ash: Call Salon Maiden Anabel and tell her she is cute.**

**Luna:** Lets get started, Ash if you could capture one Legendary Pokemon which one would it bed, you can't say none

**Ash:** I think it would be Ho-Oh because it was the first Legendary I ever saw

**May:** I didn't expect such a good reason from you Ash

**Me:** Me neither, Misty why do you have a fear of Bug type Pokemon?

**Misty:** I don't know, I just never liked them really they just creep me out

**Luna:** Dawn, how would you feel if Pokémon Hunter J survived the incident at Lake Valor?

**Dawn:** I would be quite angry because of the way she treats Pokemon but to be honest it would really effect me that much

**Paul:** Troublesome you would probably be cowering in fear if she survived

**Dawn:** Would not!

**Paul:** Whatever

**Me:** Stop fighting my Ikaricouple! Now Drew, prank call Barry

**Drew:** This should be fun* flips his hair and guess what? Fangirls are fainting again *

_**Drew: * Calls Barry ***_

_**Barry: Hello! This is Barry! What do you want?!**_

_**Drew: * Does a very bad Dawn impression * Hello Barry, this is Dawn how are you?**_

_**Barry: Oh hi Dawn! You sound sorta weird I bet you have a disease or something! I'm fine by the way**_

_**Drew: Ok that's good, I was wondering if you would meet me at Lake Valor so we could ermm maybe go on a date**_

_**Barry: OF COURSE I WILL! That's sounds SUUUUUUPER fun! See**_** ya**_** there!**_

**Dawn:** That sounds nothing like me!

**May:** It sorta does

**Dawn:** No it doesn't!

**Luna:** Whatever, Misty stay in a room full of Bug Pokemon for atleast 5 minutes

**Misty:** But I already spent a whole hour in tank full of them!

**Luna:** So? * Pushes her into their private Bug Pokemon sanctuary *

**Frankie:** You have a Bug Pokemon sanctuary?

**Me:** Yeah

*** 5 minutes have passed and Typhlosion lets Misty out, she's now hugging Ash for comfort while also hitting invisible Bug Pokémon with her mallet... again ***

**Me:** Misty you ok?

**Misty:** Jingle bells jingle bells jingle all the way...

**Me:** Moving swiftly on! Ash you have to call Anabel and tell her she's cute

**Ash:** Ok, I did think her hair was cute!

**( Audience sweat drops )**

_**Ash: * Calls Anabel ***_

_**Anabel: Hello, this is Anabel**_

_**Ash: Hi Anabel! It's me Ash!**_

_**Anabel: Oh hello Ash! I haven't seen you in such a long time, how are you?**_

_**Ash: I'm fine, I've been to Sinnoh and Unova**_

_**Anabel: Wow!**_

_**Ash: By the way Anabel I think you're cute * Hangs up ***_

**Me:** Time for more dares and truths!

**Eevespys45**

**I want more chapters! Please use my dares!**

**I dare May to fight the Velociraptors from Jurassic Park(no Pokémon allowed)**  
**I dare Paul to dress like Princess Peach and stay like it!**  
**I dare Misty to inflate Drew by using Staryu's Hydro Pump**  
**Ash: Why haven't you picked up your Pidgeot?**  
**I dare Dawn to fight Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, and Shockwave from Transformers!**

**Luna:** May my dearest, you have to fight the Velociraptors from Jurassic Park. No Pokemon allowed!

**May:** Ermmm ok...

*** May finished the fight with the Velociraptors and suprisingly won ***

**Drew:** Of course "The Beast" would win a fight against the Velociraptors

**May:** Shut it!

**Me:** Paul my purple plum, you have to dress like Princess Peach and stay like it

**Paul:** One word. No

**Me:** You have to

**Paul:** No

*** Typhlosion is out of his Pokeball and is coming closer to Paul ***

**Paul:** * Runs and gets changed * I swear to God...

**Everyone accept Paul:** * Crying tears of joy *

**Dawn:** Paul you're such a pretty princess! * Is rolling on the floor laughing *

**Luna:** Lets move on before Paul kills somebody, Misty you have to inflate Drew by using Staryu's Hydro Pump

**Misty:** I don't have Staryu, you took everyone's Pokemon remember?

**Me:** Oh yeah, I guess you can just throw Drew into a pit of Fangirls

**Misty:** Ok! * Throws Drew into the pit of screaming Fangirls *

*** Drew finally got out of there and is covered in lipstick and his clothes are torn ***

**Me:** Good times, Ash why haven't you picked up your Pidgeot?

**Ash:** I don't know, I've just been really busy going to different regions

**Me, Luna and all the girls:** You promised you would go back for him! * Crying except Luna because she's too tough *

**Me:** * Wipes her eyes with a tissue * Dawn you have to fight the Roboty guys from Transformers

**Dawn:** Why?

**Me:** * Still wiping her eyes * Reviewer said so

**Dawn:** Ok. * Goes to Robot Fighting Arena *

**Frankie:** You have a Robot Fighting Arena now?

**Everyone except Me and Luna:** They have everything

**Dawn:** AHHHHHH! PAUL GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE AND KICK THEIR ROBOT BUTTS!

**Paul:** * Goes to Robot Fighting Arena * Why me God? Why?

*** Paul and Dawn come out Paul's dress came off and he's only his boxers and Dawn is perfectly fine because Paul did all the work ***

**Paul:** I'm getting changed * Puts his clothes back on *

**Me:** More dares! * Finally got over the Pidgeot thing *

**AliceBaskerville123**

**Oh no! I hope I didn't kill May... Anyway great job on the next chapter! The Phione is just great XD**

**Some more dares to keep them busy!**  
**Dawn pretend to be a cat and sit on Paul's lap**  
**Drew must be May's slave for an hour (to make up for her (almost) death)**  
**Ash and Misty act out the kissing scene from Romeo and Juliet**  
**Paul must swap clothes with Serena**

**Luna:** Dawn pretend be a cat and sit on Paul's lap

**Dawn:** This is so weird... * Pretends to be a cat and sits on Paul's lap, Paul's Fangirls are booing *

**Me:** Drew you have to be Mya's slave for an hour

**May:** YES!

**Drew:** Oh no...

*** The hour is over and Drew is now covered in food because May threw food at him, for the whole hour ***

**Luna:** Nice one May, Ash and Misty you have to act out the kissing scene from Romeo and Juliet

**Ash and Misty:** Of course we do

*** They act out the scene, to be quite honest they're not the best actors ***

**Me:** Paul you have to swap clothes with Serena however she's not here because Misty was getting "aggressive"

**Paul:** Praise the Lord

**Me:** So... You'll just have to compliment Dawn!

**Paul:** How can I compliment Troublesome? There's nothing to compliment

**Dawn:** Idiot!

**Me:** Compliment her!

**Paul:** You have nice eyes

**Dawn:** * Laughing * I'm sorry what was that

**Paul:** I said you have nice eyes! That's the last time I'll ever say it

**Luna:** Good I caught it on video then, eh?

**Paul:** What?!

**Me:** Next review!

**elivisfan994**

**Have Paul listen to all the Skrillex songs then have him sing "Sail" by Awolnation**

**Have Ash dance to Days go by, Technologic, Grenade, and Sandstorm on the Dance Central games**

**Have Misty listen to all the Daft Punk songs**

**Have Drew dodge traffic**

**Have every one read Creepypastas about Jeff the killer**

**Luna:** Paul! You have to listen to all the Skrillex songs, then sing "Sail" by Awolnation

**Paul:** Fine

*** He listens to all the Skrillex songs, not very impressed, he then sings "Sail" surprisingly good ***

**Me:** Paul I didn't know you could sing like that!

**Paul:** Whatever

**Me:** Ash you have to dance to "Days go by", "Technologic", "Grenade" and "Sandstorm" on the Dance Central games

**Ash:** I love dancing!

*** Ash does all the dancing and he's right he does love dancing but I don't think he's going to win The Pokémon's Got Talent ***

**Luna:** Misty listen to all the Daft Punk songs! * Pushes her into Frankie's room where they playing *

*** Misty comes out wearing a Daft Punk helmet and a Daft Punk top ***

**May and Dawn:** Where did you get that stuff?

**Misty:** I don't know it just appeared

**Frankie:** The power of Daft Punk * Floats backwards back to his room *

**Me:** Wow... Now this dare is for everyone, we all have to read Creepypasta's Jeff the Killer

*** Everyone reads it, including Me, Luna and Frankie, we stop reading and things go silent ***

**Luna:** Elvis how could you?

**Paul:** That was disturbing

**Drew and Frankie:** I want my mummy! * Crying and hugging each other *

**Me:** * Twitches * We have dares from a user called Pikachu but I think their dares are a bit more T rated so we won't be doing them, sorry

**Luna:** That's all for this chapter!

**Frankie:** See ya next time in chapter 6!

*** Jeff the Killer jumps out of no where and everyone is running around screaming and a mystery character comes and saves us ***

**Finito! ( That's Italian for finished if you didn't know xD ) Well elvis Jeff the Killer is the scariest thing ever! Why be so mean? Anywho sorry to the user Pikachu I just didn't think the dares were appropriate. Who do you think this mystery character is, another OC maybe? Hope you enjoyed! RedHoodLover Frankie says you're amazing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back! Sorry for taking so long to update I was busy with homework and updating "Pokémon Boarding School, Azelf Academy" so yeah sorry about that. Never fear though, the new chapter is here! Luna will give out more eggs and the mystery character from the last chapter will be revealed. **

**Me: **Welcome back my lovely's!

**Luna:** Hello all, we are back!

**Frankie:** RedHoodLover I'm still available. * Winks and struts back to his room *

**Luna:** I'm going to give out my eggs and then we will meet the mystery character who saved us from Jeff the Killer.

**Me:** Yes! Good job Luna!

**Luna:** Why thank you, first egg goes to **thecraziestninja**!

*** Crazy receives their egg and it hatches into a mystery Pokémon ***

**Luna: **Next egg goes to **Gohan is awesome 10**!

*** Gohan receives their egg and it hatches into a mystery Pokémon ***

**Me: **Time to meet the mystery character who saved us! Can I get a drum roll over here?

** * Luna's band does a drum roll ***

**Me: **It's... Nathan!

*** Nathan walks in and girl's faint and he just smiles sweetly ***

**Luna: **Nathan! * Hugs him *

**Me:** Nathan my sweetie pie! * Hugs him too *

**Frankie:** Hey Nathan. * Gets slightly jealous because Luna is hugging him *

**Nathan:** Hey everyone, nice to meet you

**The victims:** Hello!

**Nathan:** I better go now, good luck with the show!

**Me and Luna:** Bye bye Nathan!

**Frankie:** * Goes back to his room again *

**Luna:** On with the show!

**thecraziestninja**

**Did not know if my other one got posted but I'm logged on now. I love this story so I want to do some dares.**  
**But first: *Uses magical ninja powers so that Misty has her ponytail back***

**1)Since everyone feels the need to pick on my FAVOURITE character all she has to do is enjoy these awesome cupcakes that I made and ignore the haters *hugs Misty***  
**2) Ash has to hold Misty's hand for the rest of the chapter and Misty can't hit him**  
**3) Paul has to hug a cactus dressed like Tracey**  
**4) May has to say "I love Drew so much" 17 times**  
**5) Dawn just has to look pretty**  
**6) Drew has to kiss every girl in the room**

**Truths:**  
**Misty: If Ash asked you to play the pocky game with him would you say yes?**  
**Ash: Who is your favourite girl that you have travelled with?**  
**May: No question; just wanted to say that you are adorable**  
**Drew: You are also adorable**  
**Dawn: Wouldn't it suck if cheese didn't exist?**  
**Paul: Are you batman?**

**After that torture I give them all cookies.**

**Me: **Sweet Jesus that's a lot of reviewing going on, oh well Misty enjoy these awesome cupcakes crazy made!

**Misty:** YAY! * Eats the cupcakes and gives a thumbs up *

**Luna:** Ash * giggles * you have to hold * giggles * Misty's hand for the whole * giggles * chapter!

**Ash:** Ok! That sounds fun! * Holds Misty's hand and Misty starts blushing *

**Me:** Paul dress up like Tracey and hug a cactus

**Paul:** I swear to God I'm going to leave soon. * Dresses up like Tracey and hugs Cacty the Cactus causing him a lot of pain *

**Luna:** May you have to say " I love Drew so much " 17 times

**May:** NO!

*** Typhlosion is ready to attack like always and Flower hugs him ***

**May:** Fine, I love Drew, I love Drew, I love Drew, I love Drew... ETC

**Me:** Dawn all you have to do is look pretty

**Dawn:** Yay! * Does lots of poses and takes pictures with Luna, Frankie, Nathan, Me and Typhlosion *

**Luna:** Drew you have to kiss every girl in the room

**Drew:** Ok, get ready ladies, * kisses May, Misty, Dawn, Luna and Me *

*** Paul has beaten the living daylights out of Drew and our awesome hospital is taking care of him ***

**Every girl: **DREW!

**Drew:** Sorry!

**Me:** Moving on, Misty if Ash asked him to play the Pocky Game with him would you say yes?

**Misty:** Yeah I guess... * Is blushing and still holding Ash's hand *

**Luna:** Ash who is your favourite girl that you have travelled with?

**Ash:** I can't answer that, they're all my best friends

**Me:** Poor Misty, got friend zoned. Anywho, May they're no question crazy just wanted to say that you're adorable

**May:** Aww thanks, you're adorable to!

**Luna:** Drew crazy says you're also adorable

**Drew:** I know * smirks and flips his hair *

*** Fangirls our being rushed to hospital ***

**Me: **Dawn wouldn't it suck if cheese didn't exist?

Dawn: Yeah it totally would! They wouldn't be able to make Cheese Pocky!

Luna: That's disgusting, anyway Paul are you Batman

Paul: No

Luna: You sure?

Paul: * Sighs * Yes

Luna: Whatever, more reviews!

**Jazzimon**

**Hi! Love it so far!**

**Here's a montage of truths and dares for Paul... *evil laugh***

**1. Play the game "Slender"**  
**2. Answer this question TRUTHFULLY! Do you have a phobia of anything? If so, what is it?**  
**3. Answer this other question TRUTHFULLY! Are you ticklish?**  
**4. Ask your brother Reggie to cuddle with you.**  
**5. Ask Dawn to cuddle with you.**  
**6. Watch Pewdiepie videos**  
**7. List all of your weakness's**  
**8. Think of the cutest thing you can think of, hug it, and say it's Fabulous**  
**9. Go blind in the next chapter (and have Dawn be your guide)**  
**10. Get hooked up to a tickling chair for half the chapter**  
**11. Try to do an impression of Dawn**

**That's it!... For Now *devious smile***

**Me:** These are all for you Paul!

**Paul:** Oh goody goody gumdrops.

**Me:** Here we go:

Play the game "Slender"

Answer this question TRUTHFULLY! Do you have a phobia of anything? If so, what is it?  
Answer this other question TRUTHFULLY! Are you ticklish?  
Ask your brother Reggie to cuddle with you.  
Ask Dawn to cuddle with you.  
Watch Pewdiepie videos  
List all of your weakness's Think of the cutest thing you can think of, hug it, and say it's Fabulous  
Go blind in the next chapter (and have Dawn be your guide)  
Get hooked up to a tickling chair for half the chapter Try to do an impression of Dawn

**Paul:** I now have a phobia of Slender, thanks! I'm not ticklish. Reggie can you cuddle with me and Troublesome can you cuddle with me?

**Reggie and Dawn:** Aww, sure!

*** They cuddle for 1 minute and Paul can't take it anymore so Paul watches the Pewdiepie videos and is now giving everyone a Bro Fist ***

**Paul: **My only weakness is... Troublesome. * Points to Dawn who is currently giggling at Nathan *

**Me:** Time to think of the cutest thing and hug it!

**Paul:** * Goes up to Dawn, hugs her and then says " You're fabulous " *

**Everyone but Paul:** You're going blind next chapter

**Paul:** Yay...

**Me and Luna:** Unfortunately Paul is not ticklish so no tickling chair but he still has to do a Dawn impression!

**Paul:** * Does a pretty good Dawn impression * Hi everybody! I'm Dawn and I'm always soooooooo happy! I love being in contests and annoying the hell out of Paul! I have a super big crush on Nathan! Bye!

**Dawn:** I don't have a crush on Nathan!

**Paul:** Whatever

**Me:** More reviews!

**Pokegirlsil**

**Hi I'm back nice chapters by the way ... I'll start with truths:**

**Misty why do you not like bug Pokémon?**

**May if you had a child what name would you name him/her?**

**Serena why do you like Ash? Misty are you jealous of Serena? **

**Now dares:**

**I dare Drew to be quiet the whole chapter cause let's face he is annoying.**

**Also I dare Paul and Dawn to slow dance.**

**And Ash I dare you to dance the salsa with Serena.**

**That's all Pokegirlsil out! also thanks for the Pokémon egg.**

**Luna: **Misty why do you not like Bug Pokémon?

**Misty:** I've just always hated then, they just creep me out

**Me: **May if you had a child what would you name him/her?

**May:** If it was a boy I would name him Ramen and if it was a girl I would name her Mozzarella!

**Drew:** Of course you would name your children after food

**Luna:** Serena is no longer here because of Misty's "anger" so I'll just skip that question. Drew you have to be quiet the whole chapter

**Drew:** Fine! April, you'll just have to manage without my serenading voice

**May:** Yeah I think I'll survive

**Me:** Paul and Dawn you have to slow dance! * Giggles with Ikarishippers *

**Paul and Dawn:** NO!

*** Ikarishippers are now holding pitchforks and torches ***

**Paul and Dawn:** * Sweat drop *

**Me:** Luna why don't you sing us a sweet song with your band?

**Luna:** Sure!

Ooooh,

Ooooh,

Yeaaah yeah yeah,

* Starts rapping *

We got the lovers,

The fighters the haters,

We have everyone,

That's why we're mating!

**Me:** Luna that was awesome but they're SLOW dancing * sweat drops *

**Luna:** Right, gotcha! * Plays a slow tune on her guitar *

*** Paul and Dawn start slow dancing and Ikarishippers are basically dieing of happiness * **

**Luna: **Ash it says you have to do the salsa with Serena but she's not here so you can just advertise Flower's new product!

*** Typhlosion gives him the script of what to say ***

**Ash: **Flower's new amazing fashion line called ermm Le Poke Style is ermm really cool ermm buy it now!

**Paul:** Wow...

**Luna:** More reviews!

**Pokémon**

**I love it when people fight**

**Ash: Withstand Misty's rage for an hour that's all I can think of sorry gtg (got to go) later.**

**Me: **Ash withstand Misty's rage for an hour

**Ash:** * Gulps *

*** It's been an hour an Ash is now covered in bruises from a certain mallet and a lot of " How could you kiss that BLEEPING BLEEP BLEEP you BLEEPING son of a BLEEP ***

**Paul and Drew: **Wow Ash, you got owned by a girl

**Me:** Girls are awesome! More reviews!

**Eevespy45**

**Thanks for updating! You can have my Genesect! It's shiny!**

**Misty: Get locked in a room with 50 Joltiks (no hitting them or they will shock you)**  
**May: Get revenge on Dawn on what happened in Chapter 4 by inflating her to a huge size**  
**Drew: Get trampled by 100 Eevees**  
**Misty: Why can't your Psyduck swim?**  
**Everyone ( except Paul, Drew, Dawn, Misty, May, Ash, the Pokémon ) Walk the Dinosaur**

**Luna: **Misty get locked in a room with 50 Joltiks, you can't hit them with your mallet or they will shock you

**Misty:** Ermm ok

*** Misty goes into the Electric Pokémon Room of Doom and comes out with electricity coming out of her ***

**Dawn and May: **Misty did you hit them with your mallet?

**Misty:** Maybe

**Drew:** ...

**Me:** Loosely translated that means " That was stupid " anywho, May you have to get revenge on Dawn on what happened in chapter 4

**May:** I'm going to enjoy this! * Inflates Dawn so she's really fat and Dawn is crying *

**Dawn:** I'm so ugly now!

**Paul:** You were ugly before Troublesome

**Dawn:** WAAAAAAH! I HATE YOU PAUL! * Is crying *

**Luna:** * De inflates Dawn * Is that better?

**Dawn:** * Wipes her eyes * Yes, yes it is

**Luna:** Lets move on, Drew you have to get trampled by 100 Eevees!

**Drew:** ...!

**Me:** He said * What the BLEEP no BLEEPING way you son of a BLEEP *

*** Typhlosion and the Eevees trample him, Typhlosion tramples him for saying bad words ***

**Me: **Misty, why can't your Psyduck swim?

**Misty:** Because he's an idiot

**Dawn:** I love Psyduck!

**Luna:** Now Dawn, Psyduck is Misty's Pokémon. Now everyone except " Insert names here " must Walk the Dinosaur

*** Everyone except " Insert names here " Walk's the Dinosaur resulting in a lot of laughs and giggles ***

**Luna: **Time for more reviews!

**AliceBaskerville123**

**Another great chapter! Some more dares to keep fans entertained, and since I feel weird these are all dares for Paul**

**Wear your underwear on your head for the rest of the chapter**  
**Sing "Call me Maybe" to Dawn **  
**Flirt with Dawn for the rest of the chapter**  
**Call Drew sexy and really mean it**  
**The next person that comes into the room, Paul must kiss them on the lips for 3 seconds**

**Me:** Oh Paul...

**Paul:** Why do people hate me?

**Nathan and Frankie:** Because you're arrogant, rude, generally not nice to be with, cold-hearted, mean...

**Paul:** It was a rhetorical question * sighs *

**Me:** Paul you must:

Wear your underwear on your head for the rest of the chapter  
Sing "Call me Maybe" to Dawn  
Flirt with Dawn for the rest of the chapter  
Call Drew sexy and really mean it  
The next person that comes into the room, Paul must kiss them on the lips for 3 seconds

**Paul:** Dear Jesus, * puts his underwear in his head and everyone starts laughing *

*** Paul sings " Call me Maybe " to Dawn and his Fangirls are crying because they want to call him maybe ***

**Me: **Paul you have to flirt with Dawn for the whole chapter

**Paul:** Oh no...

**Dawn:** You have to! * Giggles * I had to flirt with you!

**Paul:** Fine. Hey Troublesome, how about you take all that trouble and use it right * winks *

**( Audience starts laughing and wolf whistling )**

**Paul: **Drew you're sexy

**Drew:** ...!

**Me:** He said " Mean it! "

**Paul:** Drew you're SO sexy!

**May:** Paul and Drew sitting in a tre G!

**Me:** Paul kiss the next person that comes into this room

*** Luna walks into the room because she went to get a Coffee and Paul kisses her for 3 seconds ***

**Luna: **What the hell Paul?!

**Paul:** Dare

**Luna:** Oh, I see

**Me:** Lets get this moving!

**elvisfan994**

**Sorry I thought it would be funny**

**Have Paul watch Squidward's suicide**

**Ash listen to Elvis Presley songs and watch his movies**

**Misty listen to Skrillex "kill everybody"**

**May sing "If I Die Young" by the band Perry**

**Dawn sing "Safety Dance"**

**Drew read all the Creepypastas **

**Luna: **Paul watch Squidward's suicide

**Paul:** Dear God... * Watches it and rocks in a corner *

**Misty and Ash:** Are you ok Paul?

*** Tumble weed rolls past them ***

**Me: **Ash you have to listen to Elvis Presley's songs and watch his movies

**Ash:** Ok!

*** Ash does all the Elvis stuff and has now styled his hair like Elvis ***

**Drew: **...

**Me:** He said " Dear God Ash "

**Luna:** May and Dawn I'm going to have you sing your songs together! Dawn sing " Safety Dance " and May sing " If I Die Young "

*** They both sing their songs together Dawn sounding a lot better then May but May does a lot more actions and well has a bit more " energy " ***

**Me: **Drew you have to read all the Creepypastas!

**Drew:** ...

**Me:** That time he seriously said nothing

*** After Drew read all the Creepypastas he joined Paul and started rocking in the corner ***

**Sorry if your dare didn't get put in this chapter, I just had so many and it was getting late. Nathan is the mystery person another one of my OC's so here's what he looks like. He has light brown wavy hair and forest green eyes. He wears a dark blue cardigan, light blue shirt, dark denim skinny jeans and blue vans. He's really sweet and friendly but Frankie's jealous of him because he Luna seems to like him more. That's it for this chapter hope you enjoyed! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, chapter 7 is here! I'm so so happy about all the reviews and favourites this story is getting! In this chapter Luna will be giving out more eggs ( :3 ) and AliceBaskerville123 will be appearing as an OC because she's a favourite reviewer of mine BUT I still love the rest of you to! Promise! xD**

* * *

**Me: **Hello my faithful reviewers, today we will be finding and destroying the horcruxes!

**Nathan and Frankie:** That's Harry Potter. * Facepalms *

**Luna:** Yeah, you've been watching a lot of the movies lately

**Me:** Oh yeah, well Luna better give out your eggs!

**Luna:** Ok! First egg goes to **ikarishipper4865**!

*** ikari receives their egg and it hatches into a mystery Pokémon ***

**Luna: **Next egg goes to **Night-Kun**!

*** Night receives their egg and it hatches into a mystery Pokémon ***

**Nathan and Frankie: **Flower can we introduce the new OC?

**Me:** Fine

**Nathan and Frankie:** YAY! The new OC is... Alice Baskerville!

*** Alice walks in and gives everyone a hug ***

**Alice: **Hi, It's so awesome to be here

**Me:** We're happy you're here! Alice is a reviewer of mine and she's such an awesome reviewer she's going to appear here and there in this story!

**Luna:** Flo, I think we should let Alice do the honours before she returns to her room

**Me:** You're right Luna, Alice if you will

**Alice:** On with the reviews!

**Me:** Very good Alice! * Hugs her * Now Nathan, Frankie go show Alice to her room and both of you go in your rooms

**Nathan and Frankie:** Yes sir!

**Luna:** Time for the first review!

**Magical ninjas**

**Hi great series love it, here are my truths and dares**  
**Dares**  
**Ash: Kiss all the girls on the stage for 10 seconds**  
**Misty: Go on a rampage with your mallet and hit as many people you like **  
**May: Hug Luna's Espeon for the rest of the chapter**  
**Drew: Kiss May on the lips for 10 seconds and flirt with her**  
**Dawn: Change into a bikini and sit on Paul's lap for the rest of the chapter**  
**Paul: Say you are a Ikarishipper and then kiss Dawn for 10 seconds**  
**Truth**  
**Ash: What is your favourite Pokémon?**  
**Misty: Do you like Surskit?**  
**May: Would you go on a date with Drew?**  
**Drew: Who is the cutest girl on the stage?**  
**Dawn: Who is the prettiest girl on the stage?**  
**Paul: Tell Dawn she is beautiful!**

**I love this Fanfic so I made some cupcakes for Misty, May, Dawn and the hosts hope you enjoy them.**  
**PS: May, Flower, Luna and Dawn all of you are the prettiest girls on stage sorry Misty**

**Me:** That's a whole lot a review we've got here, oh well! Ash kiss all the girls for 10 seconds

**Ash:** Do I have to?

**Me:** Yes, unfortunately

**Ash:** Ok... * Gulps *

*** Ash kisses every girl earning a punch and a threat from Paul, a kick from Drew, a kick from Frankie and a glare from Nathan ***

**Luna: *** Wipes her mouth * Dear god Ash! Anyway, Misty go on a rampage with your mallet and hit as many people as you want

**Misty:** I'm going to enjoy this. * Evilly grins *

**Everyone except Misty:** Oh no...

**Misty:** RAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

*** Everyone except me and Luna got hit partially because we hid behind Typhlosion and Luna's Gallade ***

**Everyone except me and Luna: **My head... My legs... My everywhere

**Me:** Lets move on * sweatdrops *. May, hug Luna's Espeon for the rest of the chapter

**May:** YAY!

**Luna:** Be careful with her! Go on Espy, go to May

*** Espeon reluctantly goes to May and May squeezes her and she can't breathe ***

**Dawn: **Aww, they're bonding!

**Luna:** Yeah, bonding... Time for the next dare, Drew kiss May on the lips for 10 seconds and flirt with her

**Drew:** Why would I want to kiss "The Beast"?

**May:** I'll have you know lots of boys want to kiss me!

**Paul:** Yeah, homeless boys...

**May:** Why I oughta!

**Drew:** I better just get this over with... * Kisses May for 10 seconds and then stops *

**Frankie:** Wow Drew, didn't know you loved May so much

**Drew:** Shut it

**Nathan:** Drew and May sitting in a tree...

**Nathan, Frankie and Dawn:** G!

**Me:** * Laughs uncontrollably * Lets move on. Alice want to say this one?

**Alice:** Sure! Dawn you have to change into a bikini and sit on Paul's lap for the rest of the chapter! Good luck with that, I have to finish decorating my room!

**Dawn:**Hmm, what bikini should I wear? I mean I have this really cute stripy pink one or this bright yellow teeny weeny one...

**Paul:** Troublesome you do know you have to sit on MY lap for the rest chapter wearing the bikini?

**Dawn:** I do?!

**Ash:** Yup!

**Dawn:** Fine! * Puts on a purple and blue spotty bikini and sits on Paul's lap *

**Me:** Paul you have to say you're an Ikarishipper and you have to kiss Dawn for 10 seconds

**Paul:** No

**Me:** Excuse me, what was that?

**Paul:** I said no, you idiot

*** Typhlosion and Gallade glare at Paul ***

**Paul: **I swear to God I'm going to kill those Pokémon

**Frankie:** Less killy more kissy!

**Paul:** * Glares at Frankie * I'm an Ikarishipper. * Kisses Dawn *

**Luna:** Good I recorded that precious moment, right?

**Paul:** What?!

**Luna:** Nothing Paul, Now Ash what's you're favourite Pokémon?

**Ash:** That's really hard! I love every Pokémon! I think my favourite Pokémon is Pikachu though

**Misty: **Figures

**Me:** Yeah, Misty do you like Surskit?

**Misty:** Well it is a Water Type BUT It's also a... Bug Type...

**Me:** Yeah, yeah we all know your fears but do you like it or not?

**Misty:** I would have to say no

**Luna:** Interesting... Anyway, May would you go on a date with Drew?

**May:** No

**Drew:** Why not? Is it because I'm too sexy?

**Every girl:** You wish!

**Me:** Lets just move on, Drew who is the cutest girl here?

**Drew:** I don't know probably Dawn or Luna...

**May:** HEY!

**Drew:** Fine! May is the cutest

**May:** Knew it!

**Luna:** Moving on, Dawn who is the prettiest girl here?

**Dawn:** I don't know! Everyone's so pretty! I choose everyone!

**Me:** How sweet Dawn, now Paul you have to tell Dawn she's beautiful

**Paul:** I can't

**Nathan, Frankie and Alice:** Why not?

**Paul:** Because then I would be lying and we shouldn't lie. * Smirks *

**Dawn:** You lil' BLEEP!

**Me:** Watch the language Dawn! Now Paul just BLEEPING tell her she's BLEEPING beautiful you mother BLEEPER!

**Paul:** * Backs off * Troublesome you're beautiful

**Dawn:** Aww, thanks Paul!

**Misty:** How come I'm not one of the prettiest girls?!

**Luna:** Lets just move onto another review Misty

**Eevespy45**

**Hi! How's my old Genesect you received? Its name is Slasher and you can use it if someone doesn't cooperate ):)**

**Misty: Remember the Joltiks you were locked in with? Now they evolved into 50 angry Galvantula! Let them shock you or Slasher the Genesect will use Blaze Kick on you!**  
**Dawn: Fight Ridley and Kraid from Metroid**  
**Drew: Get inflated by a water hose**  
**Paul: Get smashed by Donkey Kong**

**Me: **Slasher's doing awesome!

**Luna:** Misty do you remember the 50 Joltiks?

**Misty:** Yeah... Why?

**Luna:** Now they've evolved into Galvantula and you have to let them shock you or Slasher will use Blaze Kick on you!

**Misty:** Bring it you electric BLEEPERS!

*** The Glavantulas definitely did "bring it" and Misty in now in the Hospital in intensive care ***

**Me:** Dawn lets move onto your dare, you have to fight Ridley and Kraid from Metroid

**Dawn:** Ok! I've fought the giant robot guys this will be easy!

*** Dawn goes to the newly built Super Awesome Wrestling Arena also known as the "SAWA" ***

**Dawn:** Paul get your stupid plum head in here and help me!

**Paul:** Of course she would call for me to help her... * He goes to the SAWA *

*** When they come out Paul had defeated them and he got a few "minor injuries" while Dawn is perfectly fine and is skipping happily ***

**Luna: **Drew you have to get inflated by a water hose

**Drew:** What is with these dares?

**Nathan:** Meh, I don't know. * Inflates Drew by putting a water hose in his mouth *

**Me:** Bye bye Drew, have a safe trip! Now Paul, you have to smashed by Donkey Kong

**Paul:** Oh goody goody gumdrops...

*** Paul gets smashed by Donkey Kong resulting in a lot of bruises and cuts and scrapes and the list could go on forever ***

**May and Misty: **Maybe we should move on...

**Me:** Yeah... More reviews!

**ikarishipper4865**

**Hey I have two questions **  
**1: Can Serena stay for at least 2 chapters I really like her?**  
**2: Flower, do you like someone? If so who?**

**Me: **Sorry but I'm not going to have Serena stay because she was supposed to be a one chapter character but don't worry I'll bring in different characters from the show!

**Luna:** Flower It's a question for you!

**Everyone except me:** Ooooooooh

**Alice:** The question is " Flower do you like someone? If so who? "

**Frankie and Luna:** * Start laughing * Oh our little Flower " liking " someone. That would be hilarious!

**Me:** I may like someone... * Starts blushing *

**Everyone except me:** WHO?!

**Me:** Not telling!

**Nathan:** But you have to!

**Me:** Fine! I like Nathan a little bit...

**Nathan:** Wow, that's ermm yeah nice and all ermm * starts blushing *

**Luna:** Lets move on to some more reviews!

**AliceBaskerville123**

**Another great chapter! Everyone seems to be picking on Paul...**

**More dare this time for Drew:**  
**Spend seven minutes in a closet with May**  
**Wear you sexiest piece of clothing**  
**Do your best impression of Voldemort**  
**Tell May one thing you love about her**  
**Run around like a chicken for 30 seconds**

**Me: **Drew all these dares are for you

**May:** YAY! Drew gets to be tortured!

**Drew:** Shut up

**Me:** Drew you have to:

Spend seven minutes in a closet with May  
Wear your sexiest piece of clothing  
Do your best impression of Voldemort  
Tell May one thing you love about her  
Run around like a chicken for 30 seconds

**Paul and Dawn:** Closet time! * Pushes May and Drew into the Closet of Doom and Destiny *

*** Seven minutes had passed and well you don't want to hear the rest ***

**Luna: **Drewsy darling, you have to wear your sexiest piece of clothing

**Drew:** I'm wearing it

**Misty:** No you're not, you're wearing your normal clothes

**Drew:** Exactly

**Ash:** Does that mean I'm sexy if I'm wearing my normal clothes?

**Me:** No Ash. Drew you have to do your best impression of Voldemort!

**Drew:** Ok. * Does a some what good Voldemort impression * Nagini... Kill!

**Luna:** Meh, I've seen better. Anyway, Drew tell May one thing you love about her

**Drew:** Her smile!

**May:** Say what?

**Drew:** I love your smile...

**May:** How sweet!

**Me:** Drew run around like a chicken for 30 seconds

**Drew:** Of course I would have to do this

*** Drew starts running around and everyone is laughing and then they laugh even more because Paul tripped him up ***

**Drew: **That wasn't funny Paul!

**Paul:** Whatever

**Dawn:** I thought it was really funny!

**Me:** More reviews people! * Is still laughing about what Paul did *

**ikariandcontestshippingforever**

**Hiya. This is my first time to give dares but first Flower here is Mega Blaziken, Mega Absol, and Mega Lucario all level 100.**  
**Here is the top rated, indestructible lie detector.**  
**Now on to the tortures.**

**Truths:**  
**Ash, who is your father? If you don't know, then ask your mom and she has to tell the truth.**  
**Misty, how would you feel about a water/bug type Pokémon?**  
**May, I can't think of anything so I am just going to give you a makeover. (Flower give her a sexy look for Drew. your choice.)**  
**Drew, why haven't you proposed to May yet?**  
**Dawn, who is your dad? if you don't know, do the same as Ash.**  
**Paul, were you always this emotionless? if not what happened? Don't say it was because of your brother.**

**Dares:**  
**Ash, arrange a date between Brock and Lucy. Flower if there is someone who can help him, please let them.**  
**Misty, declare your love to Ash, and then make out with him for an hour ( can come up for air ).**  
**May, (you will need to bring Brendan in for this Flower) have Brendan flirt and kiss you in front of Drew and see what happens. ( Drew can beat Brendan up if necessary )**  
**Drew, kiss May in front of your Fangirls while they are being restrained. **  
**Dawn, put on your bikini and sit on Paul's lap for an hour. see what his reaction is.**  
**Paul, rescue Dawn from the pervert Conway.**

**Everyone can have these homemade chocolate soufflé. I made them.**

**Luna: **Sweet Jesus that's a lot of Dares. Now Ash who is your father?

**Ash:** Some guy named Dave or was it Bill no it was Darth Vader!

**Misty:** Ash just call your mum

**Ash:** Ok! * Calls his mum *

_**Ash: Hey mum It's me**_

_**Delia: Ash my sweet little Ash how are you?**_

_**Ash: I'm fine, I just need to know who my dad is?**_

_**Delia: Darth Vader is your dad Ash**_

_**Ash: I knew it! Thanks mum gotta go!**_

_**Delia: Bye honey**_

**Dawn: **Who's your dad

**Ash:** Darth Vader, I knew it was him

**Me:** Lets just move on, Misty how would you feel about a Water/Bug type Pokémon?

**Misty:** I don't know really, I don't think I would like it because It's half Bug type

**Luna:** May you don't have to do anything but Flower has to give you a sexy look for Drew

**May:** For Drew really?

**Paul:** Yeah

**Me:** Dawn, Luna we're going in deep ya'll

*** After an hour of make up May looks exactly the same as she did before except she has a pinkie lipstick on ***

**May: **How do I look? * Poses like a drunk model *

**Drew:** Exactly the same

**May:** Hmp! You don't know true style!

**Me:** Drew why haven't you proposed to May yet?

**Drew:** Because I don't want to marry " The Beast "

**Luna:** Or maybe you're too shy! Dawn who is your dad?

**Dawn:** My dad was called Daniel but he died when I was three

**Everyone except Paul:** That's so sad! * Starts crying *

**Me:** * Wipes her eyes * Paul were you always this emotionless, if not what happened?

**Paul:** I'm not emotionless I just don't show my emotions as much as other people

**Luna:** You don't show your emotions at all. Ash you have to arrange a date between Brock and Lucy

**Ash:** Ok! I'll make this the best date ever!

*** After about three hours the date is finally ready, Alice had to help him with everything and the date was a success Brock flirted with Lucy non stop and Lucy just smiled and sweat dropped ***

**Me: **That went better then expected, good job Alice!

**Alice:** Thanks!

**Me:** Misty you have to declare your love for Ash and them make out with him for an hour

**Misty:** Ash I love you, I always have and I always will! * Makes out with him for an hour *

**Luna:** Get a room. Anyway May you have to let Brendan flirt and kiss you in front of Drew and see what happens

**May:** But Brendan isn't here

**Me:** Time to welcome our special guest for this chapter Brendan!

**Brendan:** Hey everyone, It's good to be here

**May:** Hi Brendan!

**Me:** * Whispers to Brendan * Do it now

**Brendan:** Hey baby is it hot in here or is it just you? * Kisses May in front of Drew *

**May:** Brendan get off of me you little creep! * Punches him in the stomach *

Brendan: I better leave now...

**Drew:** Not yet. * Kicks him in the stomach and then gives him a wedgie * Now you can leave.

**Brendan:** Ok... * Crawls out of the torcher chamber *

**Me:** Drew you have to kiss May in front of your Fangirls while they are being restrained

**Drew:** Of course I do.

*** Drew kisses May in front of the hundreds of screaming Fangirls who were actually crying and throwing banana skins while the event was taking place ***

**May: **Wow, your Fangirls really do love you

**Luna:** Yeah they do love him, don't know why. Dawn you're already doing this dare so I'll just move on to the next one, Paul you have to rescue Dawn from the pervert Conway

**Paul:** Not like I don't rescue her from everything already

*** Dawn is pinned up against a wall by Conway and he's taking off his glasses ready to get some super nerdy " love " going however Paul walks up to Conway punches him in the face and he runs away crying ***

**Me: **Well done Paul!

**Paul:** It wasn't that hard

**Dawn:** He's such a creep!

**Luna:** Yeah

**Me:** Anyway guys I'm going to end this chapter so we'll see you next time on...

**Everyone:** Pokémon Truth or Dare!

* * *

**I'm sorry if your dares didn't get put in the chapter was getting really long. Anyway a big thanks to Alice for being an awesome reviewer and to everyone else who reviewed! See you in the next chapter! If you want to see what Alice's OC looks like just got o my profile it will be there :)**


End file.
